


Странное влечение

by Poloz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Однажды у Дже-Ха и Киджи состоялся серьезный разговор о любовных зельях.





	Странное влечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933054) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



— Дже-Ха, откуда у тебя это? — Киджа пошел к дереву, под которым отдыхал зеленый дракон. Он всего-то хотел помочь и убрать книгу, которую Дже-Ха оставил в палатке, но...

— Киджа, уточни, о чем ты. Предполагаю, из моих вещей не одна может вызвать у тебя такую реакцию.

Киджа яростно взглянул на Дже-Ха сверху вниз. В руке он сжимал маленькую склянку — в человеческой руке, разумеется, потому что знал, что не сможет удержаться и не сжать баночку слишком сильно драконьей рукой. 

— Это не шутки, Дже-Ха! Это очень опасная вещь! — Киджа снова посмотрел на склянку. Чешуйка была целой, нетронутой. — Это... это даже не та же, что и в прошлый раз!

— Тише, Киджа, ты же не хочешь, чтобы Юн услышал, — прошипел Дже-Ха. — Если он узнает об этом, ему захочется поэкспериментировать.

В ответ на это Киджа нахмурился — Дже-Ха был прав, но и он не собирался это так оставлять. Он схватил Дже-Ха за руку, поднял на ноги и потащил за собой в лес.

— Киджа, что ты...

— Ты прав, — ответил Киджа. — Никто не должен об этом узнать. Это слишком опасно. Но я ещё не закончил!

— Ничего особенного, Киджа. Я вернулся назад и купил её после того, как все ушли.

Киджа отпустил руку зеленого дракона и уставился на него, раскрыв рот. 

— Ты... заплатил за это? — Он хорошо помнил, какие странные чувства вызвало в нем любовное зелье, какие вещи он захотел сделать с принцессой под его влиянием. Подумать только — платить деньги, чтобы испытать такие страдания или заставить страдать другого...

— Я оставлю это себе, — решительно заявил он. — Эта вещь из моей деревни, поэтому я возьму на себя ответственность. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё почувствовал себя так, даже немного. Не верю, что ты добровольно обрек кого-нибудь на это!

Дже-Ха и не попытался вернуть чешуйку, чтобы было хорошим знаком, — похоже, он прислушался к голосу разума. Киджа напомнил себе, что впервые они столкнулись с зельем после того, как Дже-Ха присоединился к ним — возможно, это было выражением его бунта. Однако сейчас его лицо не выражало ни стыда, ни сожаления, как надеялся Киджа, лишь небольшое изумление.

— Киджа, — начал Дже-Ха, — когда ты выпил то зелье... это был единственный раз, когда ты почувствовал такое влечение?

— Конечно! — Вопрос возмутил его, но Дже-Ха глядел на него так, словно до него что-то дошло. — Дже-Ха, эта вещь была бы бесполезной, если бы вызывала в людях чувства, которые они уже испытывали. 

— Действительно, оно необычайно сильное... И, что удивительно, работает на первом человеке, которого ты увидишь... Но, Киджа, нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы испытывать эти чувства к другому человеку.

Киджа взглянул на склянку в своей ладони и снова на Дже-Ха.

— Ты шутишь? — Он определенно шутил, да. — Нет, ты пытаешься обмануть меня, чтобы я отдал тебе это, так?

Дже-Ха покачал головой.

— Совсем нет... Ты и правда этого не испытывал, так? — он вздохнул. — Полагаю, именно поэтому ты не интересовался девушками в своей деревне.

— Это потому, что я знал, что однажды посвящу свою жизнь королю! 

Но... Именно старейшины его деревни изготовили этот наркотик.... Потому что он не хотел жениться...

— Это... действительно обычное чувство? Не отвратительное?

— Ну-у... Иногда оно доставляет неудобства, но я бы не назвал его ужасным. 

Но Дже-Ха, хоть и быть прямолинейным, никогда не вел себя так, как после того, как съел часть чешуйки.

— Можно научиться сопротивляться этому? — спросил Киджа.

— Можно сказать и так. Но то чувство, которое порождает чешуя Хакурю, гораздо сильнее обычного.

— Не называй эту вещь так. Она не имеет ко мне никакого отношения.

— Хех, похоже на то. Я не против, если она останется у тебя. Момент упущен, и теперь она мне не нужна.

Киджа подозрительно сузил глаза.

— Какой ещё момент? Что ты замышлял?

— Я просто хотел подтолкнуть Хака и принцессу в направлении, в котором они и так двигались... Но, как я и сказал, момент упущен.

— Но мы по-прежнему едим одну еду. — Киджа ничего не понимал. — Ты мог бы найти возможность... — Не то, чтобы бы он поощрял такие действия, но слова Дже-Ха не имели смысла. 

— Нет. В смысле, не думаю, что зелье сыграет особую роль именно сейчас.

— Но Йона не... Погоди! Что, как ты думаешь, происходит между принцессой и Хаком? 

Дже-Ха закатил глаза.

— Киджа, иногда я просто... — он тяжело вздохнул.

Киджа не был дураком — он замечал кое-что. Он понимал, что отношения Хака и принцессы изменились. Хак всегда защищал принцессу, словно был одним из драконов, но после возвращения из Кай они казались... более счастливыми, когда были вместе. Сначала Киджа думал — это радость от того, что они выбрались живыми из передряги, но каким-то образом он чувствовал, что не может быть частью их счастья. Теперь всё встало на свои места.

— Что ж, если это чувство может сделать принцессу счастливой, тогда оно может принести и пользу.

— Так ты... не беспокоишься, что принцесса испытывает к кому-то такие чувства?

— Если это не беспокоит её, то потому должно меня?

— Я меня в виду, разве ты сам не?..

— Дже-Ха, то, что я чувствовал к ней, было вызвано наркотиком. Я уже говорил тебе несколько раз, что это был не я. Если она счастлива, то и я тоже.

— Конечно, но...

Почему Дже-Ха никак не мог оставить эту тему в покое?

— Дже-Ха, не говори мне, что... тебя влечет к принцессе?

— Я говорил, что это нормально — чувствовать влечение к людям! — Дже-Ха глубоко вздохнул. — Но ты прав. Она счастлива с Хаком. Как ты и сказал, — добавил он с усмешкой, — можно научиться сопротивляться этому.

— Тогда, кто ещё?

— Хм?

— Ты сказал, что тебя привлекает много людей.

— В основном, красивые люди.

— Я имел в виду конкретных людей, — возразил Киджа. Он не совсем понимал это чувство, хотя этот разговор и помог ему, но если бы у Дже-Ха был кто-то, с кем он мог быть счастлив, как Йона с Хаком...

— О... Несколько людей в Аве... Один из солдат Тэ-Джуна.... Та девушка с косичками из деревни Сэнри... Хак... Госпожа Аюра... Суон до того, как я узнал, кто он...

— Но все эти люди недоступны! — попытался возразить Киджа, но Дже-Ха проигнорировал его и продолжил:

— И ты.

— Эм... — Киджа замялся. — Ты имеешь в виду, когда ты попробовал зелье?

— Именно... — ответил Дже-Ха после необычно долгой паузы.

— Что ж, — ответил Киджа, не зная, как ответить на такое признание. — Думаю, ты знаешь, что я не испытываю таких чувств. 

Дже-Ха слегка кивнул, а Киджа взглянул на склянку с нетронутой чешуйкой Хакурю. Если это будет кто-то, кто чувствует то же самое, кто желает этих чувств... И тот, кем он восхищается, даже если и не всегда понимает...

— Я... я бы мог. Ненадолго. Если ты хочешь.

Дже-Ха распахнул глаза, и на какой-то момент Кидже показалось, что он поймает его на слове. Но потом Дже-Ха вдруг выхватил у него склянку, бросил на землю и раздавил ногой.

— Как ты и сказал — это был не ты.


End file.
